


I'd die for you

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Friendship that turns into love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, mentions of boo seungkwan, mentions of underage smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon met Soonyoung when they were in third grade and ever since then they were inseperable. They shoplifted, they smoked, they went out way too late for their ages and they lost friends. But they always had eachother and they would die for the other if they had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd die for you

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by the Swedish song "Dör för dig" by Danny Saucedo, even if you don't speak Swedish you should listen to it or at least check the lyrics because it's a really good song. Hope you'll like it!

The apartment was quiet except for the sound of the coffemachine's whirring and the munching of granola. Jihoon sat at the kitchentable eating his breakfast while he watched his best friend stare at the coffeemachine to finish. 

For Jihoon it seemed as the two of them had known eachother forever. 

~

The two of them had met when Jihoon was in third grade and had one day been taken to the principal’s office by his teacher for pushing over a first grader who had laughed at him. Jihoon had never really had the genes of height on his side and he was already shorter than the rest of his classmates in pre-school. At the time his height was an insecurity in him that he didn’t really appreciate people talking shit about. 

So when the first-grader Seungkwan had seen Jihoon and realised that the boy who was about as short as him was supposedly his hyung Seungkwan hadn’t been able to stop himself from laughing and letting out a comment of “you’re too short to be my hyung” Jihoon hadn’t taken all too kindly to the comment. Just a second had passed and before you knew it Seungkwan had been laying on the ground crying, his elbows scraped and a teacher had been there telling Seungkwan’s friend to bring him to the school nurse while she pulled Jihoon with her. 

And now he was sat on one of the chairs outside of the principal’s office while his teacher was calling his parents. Jihoon was staring at his feet that he was swinging back and forth when the door to the room had opened again and a screaming boy had been pulled inside. 

“But teacher, Jeonghan started it! I only did what he did-” The boy tried to pry himself away from the teacher that was pulling him into the room. 

“Soonyoung, I don’t care who started it, you never punch another person” the teacher said after having sat the boy down in a chair across from Jihoon. The teacher went into another room, a big chance that he went to Soonyoung’s parents. 

Jihoon dared to look up at the boy across from him who was slumped back in his chair with a deep a frown on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest but at times his fingers went to his lip to touch it which made him whine. 

“Who did you punch?” Jihoon asked, mostly out of curiosity. 

Jihoon’s voice made Soonyoung look up and he let his fingers drop from his lips and he sat up a bit straighter in the chair and the frown on his face turned into somewhat of a smirk. “Jeonghan from fourth grade” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened in amazement which only made Soonyoung smile wider. “Yoon Jeonghan?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung nodded. “Wow” Jihoon’s voice was now small and he looked down at his feet as he slumped down in his chair. 

“Did you also fight with someone?” Soonyoung asked, now leaning forward in the chair, his fingers holding onto the endge of his chair. 

“I pushed Seungkwan from first grade” Jihoon mumbled, it wasn’t as impressive as what Soonyoung had done. 

“Why?” Soonyoung asked, making Jihoon look up at him. 

“He said that I couldn’t be his hyung because I’m short and laughed at me” Jihoon said and frowned. Soonyoung tilted his head and looked at Jihoon but it was difficult for him to know how tall Jihoon actually was from where he was sitting. 

“Well, he is stupid for saying that. Anyone can be short without having to be laughed at.” Soonyoung said and stood up from his seat and walked over to Jihoon before sitting in the chair beside him. “My name is Soonyoung and I’m in class 3-2” 

“Jihoon, class 3-1” Jihoon looked over at Soonyoung who smiled. 

“Oh, you’re in the same class as neighbour Wonwoo” Soonyoung said and Jihoon nodded, he knew Wonwoo but he didn’t talk to him a lot yet. “I can introduce you to him if you want to. Otherwise I’ll just be happy if we can be friends” 

“Friends?” Jihoon questioned, no one had ever asked to be his friend, he had just assumed he was friends with the people who he talked to and ate lunch with. 

“Yes, I want to be friends with you because I like you” 

~

From that day in third grade Jihoon and Soonyoung had been inseprable. They walked together to school and home from school. In middle school they had become classmates and Jihoon had joined the school’s dance club with Soonyoung and Soonyoung had joined choir with Jihoon. They were almost never seen apart. 

It was the summer after middle school and they were about to start high school. They were left to their own accords by their parents and so they had headed out together during one of the coldest days. 

“Do you have any money?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon who shook his head but he followed Soonyoung into the small corner shop eitherway. They walked down the aisles and Soonyoung’s head turned around multiple times, as if looking for something before turning into the candy aisle. Soonyoung squatted down and Jihoon stood beside him and watched him. 

“Stuff as much as you can in your pockets” Soonyoung whispered and Jihoon furrowed his brows. Soonyoung looked up at Jihoon when he didn’t move and pulled him down beside him by his sleeve. “Either you take candy into your pockets or keep a look out okay?” Soonyoung whispered. 

“What?” Jihoon whispered back, a little too loud for Soonyoung’s liking who slapped his arm. 

“Just do it. Neither you or I have money. We’ll come back and pay for it another day” Soonyounf said, his voice still quiet as he started talking small bags of candy and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. 

Jihoon watched Soonyoung for a few seconds before taking a few candies and shoved them in his jeans pocket and a few lollipop’s that he slipped into the pocket of his jeansjacket. Soonyoung stood up and Jihoon followed as they went into another aisle and Soonyoung picked up a cup ramen that he pretended to look at. 

“Now when we head out we just have to walk straight out, not stop or anything. If you hear or notice the old man follow us you have to run. And don’t stop.” Soonyoung said and Jihoon nodded. 

Soonyoung put back the ramen cup on the shelf before he wrapped an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders. Somehow all of this didn’t make Jihoon nervous, maybe it was the re-assuring arm around his shoulders that made him feel that they were invincible. 

They exited the store and continued walking and they didn’t turn back or stop until they were one subway ride back to Soonyoung’s family’s apartment. 

Soonyoung had kicked his shoes off as soon as they entered the apartment, one shoe flying one way and the other the other way, while Jihoon carefully stepped out of his and put them by the wall. 

“Let’s sit on the balcony.” Soonyoung yelled from another room and Jihoon nodded before making a detour to the kitchen where he got a bowl for their candy before he headed to the balcony in Soonyoung’s room. He slid open the door and sat down on the big beanbag chair Soonyoung had managed to fit there. 

Soonyoung came hobbling out with his arms full of balloon’s and Jihoon smiled. 

Dropping waterballoon’s at unsuspecting people had become one of their favourite thing, but Jihoon made sure that they never hit an elderly person because they did have some respect left. 

“Do you love doing this as much as I do?” Soonyoung asked with a smile on his lips while Jihoon let out a little laugh. The both of them emptied their pockets from the candy and put it in their shared bowl before throwing their jackets inside Soonyoung’s room. 

When they bombared the road of waterballoon’s they would scout out a target before aiming and dropping it in just right time before hiding behind the towels Soonyoung had hung on the edge of the railing to the balcony. The most unfortunate thing about the activity was that it always ended quite fast with the limited amount of balloon’s they had. 

They were laying on the beanbag together when Soonyoung disappeared inside the apartment again before appearing in a few minutes again and he sat on the beanbag. 

“Look what I got” he said and waved the small package in his hands before Jihoon realised that they were cigarettes. 

“Where did you get those? Did you take them too?” Jihoon asked and sat up while Soonyoung opened the package and pulled out one. 

“Don’t be stupid. They are my sister’s” Soonyoung said and put the stick in between his lips. With the help of a lighter he lighted the cigarette before putting the things on the floor beside the bean bag. He took a deep breath and removed the cigarette before coughing a few times. “No one’s supposed to know she smokes. But I found them on her table a few days ago.” 

Soonyoung handed Jihoon the cigarette, he looked at it for a while before taking it in his hands and placing it between his lips and taking a drag that sent him into a coughing fit. Watching Jihoon cough made Soonyoung laugh and he couldn’t help. 

“That’s disgusting” Jihoon wheezed before handing Soonyoung the cigarette again. 

“I know” Soonyoung said before taking another drag, this time without coughing, before blowing out the smoke. “But it makes you look pretty cool you know?” 

The two were switching back and forth with the cigarette and talking until they reached the end and Soonyoung smiled. “Come here” he said to Jihoon who just leaned forward. 

Jihoon watched as Soonyoung took the last drag, crushed the butt of the cigarette before grabbing Jihoon’s face in his hands and pulling him so close that their lips were almost touching. Both their eyes were almost closed and Jihoon’s lips were parted just a little when Soonyoung opened his mouth and let the smoke in his mouth travel between them. When the smoke disappeared Soonyoung leaned away and looked Jihoon in the eyes as he had opened his eyes and looked back. 

Soonyoung’s face turned into a smile and he smushed Jihoon’s cheeks together. “You’re so cute” he squealed and Jihoon let out a groan and pulled away from his friend whom he also pushed over so he was laying down again. 

“Asshole”

~

High school had been good on Jihoon and Soonyoung. They were still in same class but had decided that they were in seperate groups as Jihoon wanted to sing more than Soonyoung and Soonyoung wanted to dance. Both of them had grown up a little more and changed, but they were still ever as much of trouble makers. 

It was almost midnight when Jihoon exited his room and walked towards the hall of the apartment where he lived with his parents. His mother saw him heading towards the door and she went after him. 

“And where are you going?” she asked, voice strict but Jihoon had already learned the difference of when he was really in trouble and when she just wanted him to tell her the truth. 

“I’m going out.” Jihoon said as he opened the closet and took out his jacket. 

“And where exactly are you going?” she asked, arms crossed infront of herself. 

“Soonyoung and I are going to Hongdae. He is busking there, he told me just now” Jihoon answered her question, skipping the part that Soonyoung had said that they were heading into a club afterwards where he knew the owner who would let them in even if they were underage. 

“Even if Soonyoung does that doesn’t mean that you always have to go and do what he does.” his mother said. Jihoon knew that his mother didn’t like Soonyoung all that much ever since the last summer when she was told about what they did for their free time, stealing candy, smoking and dropping waterballoon’s on innocent people. There was a lot more things they did she didn’t know about. “If Soonyoung would jump off a bridge-” 

“I’d jump with him” Jihoon answered before she even finished the question. He quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek, showing that he still did love her and never wanted to hurt her, before leaving the apartment. “I’ll probably sleep at Soonyoung’s tonight” he yelled before the door closed and his mother couldn’t help but shake her head. 

~

In middle school Jihoon and soonyoung had become friends with Wonwoo and Junhui who were in their class and also a few upperclassmen called Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Soonyoung had actually apologised for punching Jeonghan back in third grade and they had laughed it off. 

But with Soonyoung’s personality that was so much different from the rest of the boys there was bound to be some disputes. In 11th grade was when their friendship group collapsed. 

Somehow Seungcheol was convinced that Soonyoung was the one who had shared an old photo of Seungcheol in middle school when he was still a pudgy kid with braces and glasses, not that there was anything really wrong with that, but the picture had been a horrible one of his that he just wanted to disappear from the face of earth. With raging hormones and testosterone Seungcheol had become furious when he saw Soonyoung laughing at the photo and attacked him. 

It had taken both Wonwoo and Jeonghan to pull him off Soonyoung and for Jihoon to help Soonyoung and convince him to not hit Seungcheol back while Junhui stood in the middle. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Soonyoung yelled and Seuncheol huffed. 

“Me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You know I fucking hate that picture” Seungcheol yelled back. “I thought we were friends and you still shared that picture to everyone” 

“What? I have not shared that picture. I’ve seen it once at your house and that’s it” Soonyoung wanted to punch Seungcheol but Jihoon’s hands on his arm stopped him. 

“Soonyoung, go. I’ll be with you soon” he said and pushed Soonyoung the other way in the corridor. The blonde threw Seungcheol one last glare before turning around and walking down the hallway and Jihoon turned back to Seungcheol. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you think Soonyoung would ever do something like this to you?” Jihoon asked, anger evident in his eyes. 

“Oh so you think it’s someone else? Who else can’t keep their mouth shut when they find something they find hilarious except Soonyoung?” Seungcheol spat. Jeonghan and Wonwoo was no longer holding him but they were standing beside him, watching them both. “Of course it’s Soonyoung, he doesn’t care if what he does or says hurts someone else” 

“Soonyoung would never do anything like this” Jihoon said, stepping closer to Seungcheol who was at least half an head taller than him. It should have scared him but Jihoon had learned to never fear anyone. 

“You really think he is innocent in this?” Seungcheol tiled his head and smirked. When Jihoon didn’t answer he turned his head and let out a snort. “Well you can tell him that I don’t ever want to see him again” and with that Seungcheol turned and left. Jeonghand sent Jihoon a sad look before his eyes fell to the ground and he followed Seungcheol. Wonwoo didn’t even look at Jihoon and followed Seungcheol. Junhui stood in the middle, looked after Seungcheol before looking at Jihoon. 

“I’m sorry Jihoon” Junhui said before turning and jogging after Seungcheol. 

Jihoon let out the breath he was holding and sighed before turning and heading to find Soonyoung. 

He found Soonyoung in the next corridor sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall with tears falling down his face and holding a hand infront of his mouth to stop the sobs from escaping from his lips. 

Jihoon was quickly down beside his best friend and he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, Soonyoung’s head resting against his chest while he cried and Jihoon rested his chin on the top of the blond’s head. 

“I-I didn’t do it” Soonyoung managed and Jihoon hugged him closer. 

“I know you didn’t” Jihoon whispered and pressed his lips against Soonyoung’s crown in a soft and comforting kiss. “I know you didn’t”

~

It was also in 11th grade when they fell in love. They didn’t know it at first but one lunch Jihoon was waiting for Soonyoung who had ran out into the cafeteria to buy a drink when he started wondering where Soonyoung was and so he stood up from his seat to go and find Soonyoung. He found his best friend the second he stepped out into the corridor. 

A few doors down he spotted Soonyoung with a 10th grader who Jihoon knew was named Seokmin. Jihoon knew him because both of them was in choir together and if he had to admit it he had a bit of a crush on said boy. 

So when he saw Seokmin and Soonyoung talking together, Seokmin with a faint blush on his cheeks and Soonyoung’s eyes were shining like diamonds do in sunlight, he knew from the start that Seokmin was in love with Soonyoung and that his best friend also seemed to have a liking for the other. 

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon yelled and Soonyoung turned to look at him. He raised his arm in a wave and Jihoon did the same and when he looked at Seokmin he found him looking back with a smile on his lips before sending him a wave. 

Soonyoung came running back and the both of them went back to their seats and started eating their lunch. “Seokmin is kind of cute” Soonyoung mumbled with his mouth full of food. 

“Yeah. I know” Jihoon said, eyes focused on his food while he chewed the lunch his mom had made him. 

It was quiet for a while between them before Soonyoung spoke up again. “Do you… Do you like him?” he asked and looked at Jihoon who only nodded. It was once again quiet, neither of them knew what to say or do since neither of them had ever been in love before or even been in love with the same guy. 

“But it’s okay if you want to date him.” Jihoon said and shrugged while packing his lunchbox. “He seems to like you too” 

“But what about you? What if he likes you?” Soonyoung said and drank some of his drink. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine” Jihoon said and sent his best friend a smile. 

Soonyoung and Seokmin ended up dating for that spring term and then Seokmin had told him that he was moving away with his family before breaking up with him. Soonyoung had been a wreck for almost the whole summer but Jihoon had been with him the whole summer. Eventually Soonyoung had gotten over Seokmin and they were back at their old friendship again. 

~

When both Soonyoung and Jihoon had applied to Seoul National University Soonyoung had told Jihoon that he was sure he himself wouldn’t get accepted but that Jihoon would. And it had turned out that way. Jihoon had been accepted to Seoul National University while Soonyoung had been accepted to Yonsei University. 

They had decided to not live in school dorms, which had been easier and cheaper, but instead move in together in a small apartment that was situated somewhere in between the two universities. 

And that was where they were now. It was friday morning and Jihoon watched his best friend pour himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the small dining table in front of him. Jihoon looked down at his granola again and scooped up some on his spoon and shoved it in his mouth before chewing it thoroughly. 

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung said, making the brunett look up with a hum. “You know I’d do anything for you.” 

Jihoon’s chewing slowed and he stared at his friend. Soonyoung wasn’t usually this serious so it worried Jihoon a bit. “And I’d do anything for you” he said after swallowing his food and sent Soonyoung a smile. 

“I’m serious Jihoon.” Soonyoung said. “I know you’ve had it tough these last few months and I want you to tell me if something is bothering you. I’m your best friend” 

Jihoon didn’t usually share his feelings but Soonyoung had noticed that school had started to pressure him more and more. 

“You know I’d die for you Jihoon-” Soonyoung started and Jihoon let out a groan and leaned back in the chair and Soonyoung’s face split into a smile. “I’m trying to be serious here! You’re not helping!” 

Both of the boys laughed and Jihoon stood up from his seat. He put his dishes in the sink before turning to Soonyoung and pressing a loving kiss on his temple. 

“You’re an idiot. An idiot I’d die for” Jihoon mumbled before walking to their bedroom and Soonyoung let out a loud laugh, making a smile appear on Jihoon’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good enough. And constructive critisism is always appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
